Satern 2: Forsaken
by Secondhandmasters
Summary: Satern 2 is the couple of Satan and Intern 2 :3 here's something I wrote for this very interesting couple in which satan sends everyone to hell for giving Intern 2 a hard time - u -


Forsaken

Melvin had all his attention on the computer screen in front of him, it wasn't that he didn't love his job; he was just getting tired of being a slave all the time and his job was the only thing he was good at, this company was his life. He had no friends out of this company. Those thoughts were getting him depressed so he just sighed and focused back on his work. The place was too quiet for Melvin's liking, usually Scene would be bothering him about a lot of nonsense that usually doesn't understand, or Metal would be making noise, Indie would be bossing him around but right now there was nothing of that, it was just him… until he heard the faint sounds of whispers coming from behind him then a loud explosion and a flash of red, Intern 2 knew exactly who that was but he chose to ignore the man.

A tail wrapped around Melvin's neck and he sighed again. "Satan, I'm trying to work here"

Satan put his fork down on the desk next to Melvin before sitting down on Scene's chair, he placed both of his legs on the table, one over the other, even though Melvin had pushed his legs off of the table time and time again until he gave up.

"No one is around…" Melvin whispered and Satan nodded.

"I know"

"You wouldn't happen to know where they all went, would you?"

There was a moment of silence, Satan lowered his legs and he leaned closer to Intern 2 making the other man push his seat back to regain the space that was taken by the devil. "They have forsaken you Melvin" For some reason the serious low tune in Satan's voice made Melvin gulp."I'm the only one here now"

"Did you kill them?!"

"Nope, I just sent them on a trip… to hell!" Satan laughed devilishly and it seemed to echo through the whole place.

"W-What?! No! Bring them back!"

Satan just shrugged and rested his back on the chair again. "Why? They deserve it, they've ignored you, and they've looked down on you as if you were nothing! They have INSLAVED YOU!" Satan pulled Melvin's chair close to him. "And no one… NO ONE has the right to put a leash around your pretty little neck and boss you around except me" Melvin shivered as he felt Satan's tail wrap around his neck again, this time just a bit tighter. "Shh, don't be scared" Satan placed a finger to his own lips. "I've been watching you for a while and… May I say I've grown really fond of you, the others were just using you, and for once I decided to do my job… Punish those who've done wrong" Melvin didn't reply so Satan just went on. "I've never hurt anyone around here until now Melvin, and I would certainly not hurt you, so you don't have to fear me okay?" The devil smiled and it made the blood in Melvin's body freeze… How can the devil smile so innocently? "Do you understand me?"

Melvin nodded. "Yes..."

"I'll bring them back on one condition"

"Okay… What is it?"

"Rule hell with me, be my queen… Or king… you know what I mean" Satan chuckled. "What I'm saying is that I want you to be mine and mine only, I want to own you, body and soul" He placed both his hands on each side of the Intern's face. "I want to burn my name all over your skin so they'd know if they ever dared to look down on you again I will show them the deepest most horrific ground in hell! And I'll make them suffer ever so slowly while enjoying the sound of their screams" He laughed again and Melvin pushed away.

"You're crazy! No!"

"Fine then, they'll stay in hell for as long as I please" Satan stood up and took his fork. "If you ever change your mind just call me"

And before Satan could knock his fork on the ground Melvin stopped him. "Wait, Just…. Just give me time to think okay?"

"As you wish, but remember, you can't outsmart the devil, I know every trick in the book, I invented them"

Melvin nodded. "Okay, I promise"

"Very well, till next time Intern 2" Satan tapped on the ground with his fork twice before he disappeared into the red fog.

Melvin sat down and rubbed his face, Satan wasn't really that bad of a person which was weird since he was SATAN! But then again he was rarely ever helping out in the company, would Melvin really give himself to the devil. He had to or else the others would spend their lives in hell, but if he chose not to be Satan's he'd be making the selfish choice, he would choose himself over his friends. Maybe Satan won't be that bad, who knows? Maybe the guy is sweet. He could give this a try, but what would happen if things didn't work out between them? Melvin shivered at the thought, his brain started creating the worst case scenarios but he shook his head to get rid of them.

The intern walked around the quiet company for a while thinking about both the positive side and the negative side of his choices and he started listing them in his mind but he discovered that the longer he took to make up his mind the more time his friends are spending in hell. He stood in the middle of an empty space in the company that Dubstep and Techno were going to use later on and he looked up. "Satan?" He called and waited but there was no response. "Satan!" He called again, this time a bit louder and he heard the whispers, the sign of the devil's arrival, it was followed by the red flashing and smoke which Satan walked out of.

"You summoned me?"

"I've made up my mind… I'll be yours… Just bring them back"

Satan smiled and then there was a pause, neither of the two spoke until Satan nodded. "You're being honest, good. Very well I'll bring them back"

"Since I'm yours now, do I have to wear a collar now or something that says "Property of Satan"?"

The devil shook his head. "No, not at all. All I want from you is to be free Melvin! That's what the demons do, we're free to sin because we're not afraid, we're free to sin because I OWN HELL! And you Melvin… releasing you from their slavery will be the only good deed I do, as long as you're mine you'll be free" Satan walked to the Intern."There is only one thing that I want though" He licked his lips and it made Melvin's heart beat in a fast pace that it was almost dangerous.

"What is it?" He said in a low voice it was almost like a whisper.

"…A kiss" Satan leaned down and captured Melvin's lips in a slow and gentle kiss. At first Melvin tried to push Satan away and he struggled, but Satan took a good grip on both his wrists and after a while he finally relaxed and kissed back, Satan's lips felt like fire against his, they burned in a good way, the kiss deepened and soon it made Melvin break the kiss for air. "Oops sorry, I should have mentioned that I'm easily led to the sin of lust, but it's not my own fault… It's god's. He created such a perfect human being and he knew that one day I'd lust for him and do anything to make him mine, and he meant to make that human as innocent as an angel and just as beautiful too"

Melvin scratched his slightly reddened cheek. "Oh… wow Satan, that's actually…. Very sweet of you"

"Oh yeah, I'm such a romantic guy, and I'm just starting" Satan tapped his fork on the ground again and the company was once again filled with the crew that worked there "Let's meet after you finish work for today okay?" Melvin looked around, the crew looked terrified, and they must have seen life scarring things in hell. "Don't worry, I made them forget the worst things, but I kept some memories in their mind so they'd remember that I'm not one to mess with. So? Is it a date? After work?"

The Intern nodded. "Yeah… Okay."

"Wonderful. By the way Melvin… I have a name, it's not Satan," He leaned close to Melvin's ear and whispered. "My name is Toby" He said before planting a kiss on Melvin's cheek. "Shhh, don't tell anyone" He winked before slamming his fork on the ground. "See you after work then" With that the devil disappeared.

Melvin lowered his head and grinned like a goof, for once in his life he was wanted, and even though it was the Devil he was still fairly happy with it, he did indeed feel free! And it felt really good! He was actually looking forward to his date with Satan now. "Toby…" He whispered before walking back to his desk. All he wanted now was to finish his work and go have fun after that.

END


End file.
